witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Vesna Hood
}}Vesna Hood was a waitress at the Outskirts Inn who lived with her grandmother not far from Vizima's Maribor Gate If Geralt payed attention to Vesna he will have had one or more opportunities to save her life - and found a way past her professional reserve if these attempts were successful. Romance card After successfully completing her escort quest, Geralt can suggest another meeting. Vesna, not wanting to "shock" her grandmother, recommends the old mill and plans to bring food, making wine the witcher's responsibility. Vesna will be waiting just outside the old mill every day from 19:30 onward, and will leave at 23:00. If you get her home before 22:01 during the escort, she will proceed to the mill instead of going inside. Otherwise she will appear and leave instantaneously and will not walk from or to her grandmother's house. If you remember the wine (any medium alcohol is sufficient; if you fail to give her a proper drink twice she will give you a hint on what she wants and where to get it), Vesna will have enough liquid courage to brave the "haunted" mill, and the two of you head inside for what sounds like a vigorously good time while the neighbours across the river wax superstitious. Note: As stated above Vesna will be waiting every night until you meet her, however there is a point in the game where she will no longer wait for you at the appointed time. If you turn in both The Salamander's Tail's "Trust gained", as well as Of Monsters and Men's "Alvin's Prophecy" stages prior to meeting with her you will lose your chance of receiving her Romance card. Turning in either stage is fine, however due to the nature of both quests it is easy to accidentally turn in both at the same time in the same dialog, locking you out of the option (outside prior saves of course). It is therefore advised to meet with her prior to turning in either stage. Journal entry :A barmaid from the tavern in the Outskirts, Vesna is quite a determined girl. She sells food and alcohol. Associated quest * She's No Early Bird Trivia * Vesna apparently doesn't know her grandmother so well, if you talk to her gran after the rendezvous not only will it turn out that she is aware of what happened but also will not mind at all, quite the opposite as she will say "that she doesn't blame her and that she was young once too." In the Polish (original) language she will add she had her own "adventures" in her youth and even giggles. * Vesna is a reference to Little Red Riding Hood. She's trying to get to her grandmother's house; she's in danger from the wolf-like barghests; and of course, her last name is Hood. (And according to quest ID and romance card file name, her first name was originally Rita.) * In , during Chapter 1 children in Flotsam will sometimes comment "White Wolf was it you who ate Little Red Riding Hood?" Videos File:The Witcher (Vesna Hood Quest and Sex Scene) Gallery People Vesna Hood.png|Vesna's journal image Romance Vesna censored.png|censored romance card Places_Vesnas_house.png|Vesna's house cs:Vesna Hood de:Vesna Hood es:Vesna Hood fr:Vesna it:Vesna Cappuccio hu:Vesna pl:Vesna pt-br:Vesna ru:Рита Шапочка Category:Romance cards Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter I